


Good Directions

by campnowhere



Series: I was country...when country wasn't cool [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Crack, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Kara encounters an interesting customer at her roadside stand. Maybe Midvale is about to see its most glamorous customer...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a ridiculous country song. Never said it wasn't good...just ridiculous. Which is my interpretation of good. :)
> 
> And yes, I grew up in the middle of nowhere so I can relate. 
> 
> I didn't say I liked it...I left as soon as I could. But it still haunts me.... :)

The bright California sun beats down hotter than hot at the intersection of Old Church Road and Highway 63. The only thing forgiving is the sweet, cool breeze coming off the crystal clear river running beside the highway, twisting and winding its way down the valley from the high peaks of the range in the distance. 

Kara leans her head back, stretching her neck and pulling at neck of her tank top to let some of that cool air reach her overheated skin. The movement disrupts the ragged baseball cap on her head and she grumbles and shifts as she resettles herself in her chair and tugs her cap back out of her eyes. 

Her bare feet are propped on a stack of old sketch pads piled on the tailgate of her ancient Ford, just out of the way of her bounty. Crates of her foster father’s prize winning vegetables…tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers and even…turnips sit in the California sun waiting to be plucked up by the neighbors. She laughs out loud thinking of Jeremiah’s obsession over his precious turnips…the hours she and Alex spent trailing behind him in the rows of his beautiful seaside gardens. 

Her musings are interrupted when a beautiful vintage Cadillac pulls up, stirring the dirt and gravel. A window rolls down and she’s met with a smiling face she’s known since she was thirteen. “How are you, Lois?” Kara asks as she lifts herself out of her folding metal chair and immediately reaches for a crate sitting behind the others, already stocked and loaded to the top. She lifts it with little effort and starts toward the trunk before the other woman can even respond.

“Just fine, Kara. Just here to make sure your cousin eats something besides Cheetos and Chinese take-out,” she huffs, rolling her eyes at the man-child she married. 

Kara laughs and makes her way around to the driver’s side window, leaning down and pushing the bill of her cap up out of her way. “He’s pretty much a walking garbage disposal,” she says knowingly. “Should’ve grown up on a farm,” she jokes as she waves a hand back at her daily past time. 

“Uh huh,” Lois replies slyly. “And when are you breaking ties with that farm, young lady? It’s about time you got out from underneath your mother’s thumb…” she teases. 

Kara gives her a toothy smile. “I’m not underneath anyone’s thumb. Just spending time with my family before moving to the city in a few months.” 

Lois’s eyes soften. “Good for you, Kara. No need to keep that talent of yours under wraps.”

“No worries,” Kara assures her. “I’ll be back to visit often, but there’s more for me out there than peddling turnips on the back of this truck,” she winks, pushing herself off the window. “Now get gone, Kent. No need to keep the garbage disposal waiting.” Kara pats a few times on the roof of that restored car and watches as her cousin’s beloved wife drives away, waving one perfectly manicured hand out the window as she goes.

She bends at the waist to cuff up her loose-fitting jeans a few more times, not realizing that the low rumble of another vehicle has actually snuck up on her and is pulling into her little roadside stand before she can straighten back up. Rolling her eyes at herself when she realizes she just gave them an eyeful of her backside, Kara turns to greet her customer and stops short. 

The car is black…so black and so shiny that Kara can imagine the pillowing cloud of dust repelled away from its flawless surface, too good to be dulled. The convertible top is down and sitting in the plush, camel colored leather seats is a goddess too good for this earth. Slightly curly blonde hair and alabaster skin, giant dark sunglasses covering her face. Too good for the side of the road in Midvale…but she’ll be damned if she lets the opportunity to flirt pass her by.

“Lost?” she asks with a smirk as she tucks one thumb in the side of those worn blue jeans. God bless Alex for leaving them behind. She tugs a bit, knowing that her snug navy tank top has ridden up the tiniest bit.

The goddess turns her head slowly away from the large, immaculate cell phone that she was staring at, obviously trying to get a signal for her navigation app….and failing, most likely due to the dead spot they’re currently sitting in. This valley is blocked off from all sides. “I lost my signal,” she says as she tosses the phone into the passenger seat and reaches the same hand up to her stark, black, over-sized sunglasses to pull them the slightest bit off her face…just enough for the bright green of her eyes to shine in Kara’s direction, stealing her breath. Those same green eyes take a trip from the top of her ragged cap down her slim, muscular frame and end on the painted purple toes of her bare feet. “Think you could point me in the right direction, stretch?” she asks, one of the arms of those glasses stuck teasingly between her teeth now that’s she’s tugged them off to get a better look.

Kara takes a slow, deep breath and tries not to hyperventilate. She turns her head to look to the east where anyone with eyes can see the intersection not even a half-mile down the road. The lights from the crossing shine brightly in the rapidly fading summer dusk. “Just a little ways past the caution light, there’s a little café with an old Coke sign shining in the window,” she stops and sees the curiosity…the mirth in the older woman’s eyes. She gives her a bright smile, “You should definitely stop in there. Get a glass of Ms Eliza’s sweet tea,” she teases as she leans down on the window frame. 

Green eyes rake across the tan skin of her arms and chest. “Sweet tea? Really?” the goddess asks incredulously.

Kara shakes her head morosely. “Definitely shouldn’t leave the valley without trying Eliza’s sweet tea. It’s a life-changing experience.”

“Mmm,” she hums, tearing her eyes away from tan skin. “And when I try that sweet tea…what do I do then?” she asks, turning back to Kara with a playful glint in her eye.

“Well, from Ms Eliza’s café, a left will get you to the interstate. And, a right?...well, a right, will get you right back here to me,” Kara says with only the slightest quiver to her voice.

The goddess looks away suddenly and nods as she stares at the lights in the distance. “Guess that’s my direction then…” she folds up her glasses and stows them in the middle console. The sun is down now, the sky in front of them a bright orangey-purple as the sun fades behind them, the stars only beginning to shine through in the distance. 

Kara pushes off the side of the gorgeous car and backs up a few steps. “Be safe,” she says softly as green eyes track back to hers for just a moment.

The blonde nods and then presses the gas, only stirring up the tiniest bit of dust as the car takes off on the asphalt towards her destination. Kara huffs out a frustrated breath and turns, grabbing her cap, yanking it off her head and tossing it down in the dirt, laughing at herself and her fear as she collapses back into her rickety, metal chair. She even thinks for a minute about slamming up that tail-gate and chasing after the woman of her dreams, but scoffs at the notion after only a few seconds, knowing her ancient Ford wouldn’t give chase. 

What would it accomplish anyway? What would a woman like that want with a turnip peddler-slash-artist on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere California?

Kara stretches again and hears the joints of that folding chair creak and moan beneath her. She settles her weight for just a few seconds and just starts to feel sorry for herself before popping up to pack up the leftover produce and head back towards her cozy barn loft/apartment for the night. 

The quiet of the coming night comforts her. She can hear the trickling of the water in the river and the chirping of the crickets in the brush surrounding the roads and ditches. She’s just about to tug open the door of her truck when she picks up a different sound…but one she’s heard before. Kara steps out behind her truck, now clad in her dusty trainers, jeans still rolled up to her mid-calves.

In the waning sunset light, she sees a black car headed back in her direction…the only car on the highway, its twin headlights causing her heart to beat double time in her chest as it gets closer and closer. It pulls to a stop right in front of her and Kara stares as she watches her very own goddess lift a large, clear glass of sweet tea to her lips, the straw rolling in between her teeth before disappearing inside that luscious mouth. 

Kara clears her dry throat. “H..hi…” she manages to get out, drawing a wide smile from her visitor.

“You were right,” her goddess speaks. “Ms Eliza’s sweet tea is an experience.”

“Nothing like it in the valley,” Kara croaks out, unable to take her eyes away from the tip of the straw, where a smear of red lipstick lies on each side.

“She’s very fond of you,” the blonde mentions lightly, running her eyes over Kara’s form once again. “Made the decision on directions very hard to make. I was hoping if I came back this way…maybe you could give me a few more…pointers,” she smirks, with a softness to her eyes that Kara feels the urge to dive in and lose herself.

Kara takes the few short steps to the side of the black sports car. Before she can even reach out a hand, the door is opened for her and she carefully settles herself in the passenger seat. “My name is Kara.”

Happy green eyes meet hers. “I know,” she smirks. “My name is Cat. Wanna go for a ride?” she asks even as she’s settling the car into gear.

They’re gone in a tiny cloud of dust in a waning California sunset.

Thank god for good directions. 

And turnip greens.

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
